Is Daddy an Angel?
by blackbeltchic
Summary: Buffy got pregnant during Surprise. She sent Angel to hell, then ran away to raise their child. But now, the life that she was running from has caught up to her.
1. Chapter One

Title: Is Daddy an Angel?  
  
Author: blackbeltchic  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Mr. Whedon and Mutant Enemy own everything that I hold dear. The only character that is my own is Kathy.  
  
Summery/Author's notes: It might be just me, but I've always wondered what would happen if, infect, Buffy had somehow gotten pregnant, on her 17th birthday? If Darla could have gotten pregnant, then why couldn't Buffy? So this story takes place four years after the end of season two, but not in Sunnydale.  
  
Enjoy. Please read and review.  
  
Feedback: I'm a good kid. I don't do drugs, smoke, or drink. Feedback is my addiction. It's much safer than other substances, but harder to come by. Please be my supplier, and review?  
  
She watched as the blond four year old ran across the sand and slashed in the water. She smiled, but it was a sad smile. The few hours before the sun fully rose, and before it fully set was the only time she got to spend with the little girl. During the day she worked at a tiny diner, just making enough for them to survive on, and to pay for daycare.  
  
Her thoughts quickly turned to the girl's father, who had never met the tiny girl that she knew would have been his miracle, his pride and joy. But through circumstances nobody could have prevented or changed, he wasn't around to see. The girl didn't ask about him, she accepted that it was just her and Mommy, but her mother missed the man terribly.  
  
And she knew that. Mommy didn't know that she heard her crying late at night, crying his name into her pillow. Sound carried in their tiny apartment after night fell. But she wasn't going to dwell on her mom's pain, as she tried to get her to smile. All the mommies at daycare smiled when they picked up their kids, but Mommy just got her stuff, and took her hand, staring sadly down at her.  
  
"Mommy!" she called, as she spun around in the surf, her long golden ringlets catching the sun.  
  
She looked at her little girl, but she didn't see her. She didn't see anything, not the white caps on the waves as they rolled into the beach, nor the beauty of the sunrise, over the water. She was far away, in a deserted mansion, the last place she had seen him. He was kneeling before her, pain and confusion filling his eyes. Once more, she consoled him, kissed him, and told him she loved him. And then she had said goodbye to him forever.  
  
Tears welled up in her green eyes as she began talking to the air. "I miss you. I need you. Where are you?" she murmured, but she knew where he was, because she had sent him there.  
  
The breeze taunted her, catching in her hair like his fingers used to, caressing her cheek as he used to. She felt the weight of his arms around her, but she knew it was just her imagination.  
  
Now the wind seemed to whisper to her the three words that she longed most to hear, "I love you..." but she knew it wasn't true. How could he love her after what she had done to him?  
  
"Kathy! Come on, it's time to go." She said wiping her tears from her eyes. The tiny girl ran up to her, the hem of her sundress wet and salty from the waves.  
  
"Mommy," she said, taking the hand offered her, "is Daddy an Angel? Is that why you cry all the time?"  
  
"Yeah, daddy's Angel." She told her sadly, not realizing her slip. Kathy didn't say anything as they walked towards the city, away from the ocean. 


	2. Chapter Two

Is Daddy An Angel?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A/n: I'm sitting here in study hall, checking my reviews for BFA, and there seem to be a lot of questions. So even though this was supposed to be a one shot fic, I'll try to continue this as best as I can. The story idea came from a radio commercial, that said something about the little girl laughing as the waves tickle her feet, or something like that, but here's the second chapter, and hopefully, the answers you crave.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I really needed them!  
  
Thank you to Nobody, Melluvben, Shippou1990, and Ballons for reviewing!!!  
  
And now on to the chapter....  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
She dropped her off at daycare, then rushed to the first of her two jobs, at a tiny diner that paid little, and the tips were worse.  
  
"Anne! There you are! Chloe called in sick, so can you take her tables as well?" She thought about it, knowing that if she did a double shift they would eat better this week, but she'd less energy to spend with her daughter.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine."  
  
"You're a life saver!" Megan rushed, as she ran off to the kitchen. Anne just sighed as she put on her apron.  
  
Ten hectic hours later she rushed to pick Kathy up from daycare. She spent the ten precious minutes with her daughter talking about a picture she had drawn that was sure to go up on the fridge once they got home.  
  
Mrs. Smithson was waiting for them at the apartment door when they came rushing up the stairs, Kathy, tired from a hard day of play, was nestled in her mother's arms. She let them in, and Mrs. Smithson went to cook supper, while Anne put in a movie for Kathy, and got out her crayons and paper. She rushed into the bedroom, changed, and then rushed out, kissed Kathy, gave a hurried thank you to Mrs. Smithson, and rushed out, closing the apartment door. For some reason, the slam sounded so final to her ears that night, but she paid no attention as she rushed off to the club.  
  
She slid in the door at 3 a.m., with a pounding headache from the loud music and thirty dollars worth of tips stuck in her bra.  
  
She switched on the nightlight in the hall, her eyes adjusting to the dim light as she moved to the couch, to wake Mrs. Smithson on the couch. She should have known something was wrong, her senses were screaming at her that something wasn't right, but it had been too long since she had paid any attention to the senses that set her apart from the populace. So when she didn't find Mrs. Smithson on the couch, she wasn't nervous.  
  
She walked into the kitchen, since Mrs. Smithson sometimes fell asleep at the table, doing the bookkeeping she did for the local discount store. But she wasn't at the table, the light wasn't glinting off of her 'old lady glasses.' Her foot hit a slick spot on the linoleum floor, and she went down. Her black leather pants were soon soaked, as she tried to stand in her 'hooker boots.'  
  
It wasn't until she put her hands on the floor to push herself up, and they came back wet with something thick and sticky did she start to listen to her senses, that told her something was seriously wrong.  
  
She slid out of the boots with the too high heels, and rushed to the bedroom. The bed was in disarray, covers all over the floor.  
  
A/N: study hall over...I'll get back to this...... hehehe 


	3. Chapter Three

Is Daddy an Angel?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Post date: March 18, 2004  
  
A/N: This was never meant to be a huge fic, but it seems to be turning into one in a hurry. So here's chapter three. I wouldn't leave you hanging too long, though I can't wait for the reviews I'm gonna get...hehehe. I might just leave you for a day or so....  
  
Reader responses:  
  
WW; Oh yes. Cliffies are the ultimate evil! Mwahahaha!  
  
Gidgetgirl: Well, I'm glad that you can get past the cheesy title, lol. I am very proud of that first chapter, and I hope to god these later chapters are half as good.  
  
For your chapter two review, I'm glad you like it. And I HATE cliffhangers, if I'm the reader. But if you guys are, then I'm ok with them...hehehe!  
  
Bluie Twilight Star: I'm glad you like it. Cliffhangers are evil! Hehehe. And yes, reviews are addicting. Good thing I've gotten four for this story, just today, March 17th, and I have yet to check BFA!  
  
But first I have to go and help my friend with her ego, and her story!  
  
If anyone likes Tamora Pierce, sorry for spelling, check out Dramaswimer's story, Out of the Flames of Love. It's a great story, with a great idea behind it. Now if she'd just write longer....  
  
Hehehe, I know what you're thinking, Dramaswimer, and I love you too!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
*Waits a couple days*  
  
*looks at watch*  
  
Ok, I think you can have this update now. I think you've suffered long enough!  
  
*hey, just a hint....if you review more, then you'll get the newer chapter sooner, I'm currently working on chapter five, if that gives you any ideas, but there aren't anymore really evil cliffhangers....*  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
She hurriedly found the light switch and the bright light seared her tired eyes. She scanned to room with the covers on the floor, and Kathy's stuffed pig lying forlorn on the bed.  
  
She picked up the faded pig and fondled his raggedy ears. "What happened here, Mr. Gordo? Where's my baby?"  
  
Her first thought was to go find the bastard and rip his inard out. But she wasn't the slayer anymore. Hadn't been for over four years. So she dialed 911.  
  
The police were there in ten minutes. She showed them to the kitchen, where Mrs. Smithson still lay.  
  
She saw the blood trail as if noticing it for the first time. "Oh, I uh, fell, when I came home, looking for Mrs. Smithson. I found her, but it was dark. After I fell, I had to check on Kathy." She had changed her bloody pants and she now wore gray sweats.  
  
"is everything else as you found it?" The policewoman asked.  
  
"uh, I think so...Oh, no, Mr Gordo." She held up the stuffed pig, "he was in the middle of the bed." She crossed her arms again, tucking the pig under her arm.  
  
The petite detective looked at the old and faded animal and guessed that it had once belonged to the young woman before her.  
  
"That's fine. I don't believe it would be evidence, un-"  
  
"Kathy won't go anywhere without Gordo."  
  
"Then you can give it back to her once she's found." She said soothingly.  
  
She tried to take the words to heart, but she knew the police would not find her baby girl. They could not go into the world that she had been straddling for so long, and had been avoiding for the past four years.  
  
"Do you have any friends? Any place you can go for tonight?" she just shook her head, her mind elsewhere. "I'm going to send you to a homeless shelter, for tonight, ok? Can you get a bag packed?" she nodded.  
  
"Lily, this is Anne."  
  
"Hi, Anne. Welcome to Helping Hands."  
  
"Hi." She said, distracted.  
  
"Her apartment was...burglarized, and she needs a place to stay for the next few days."  
  
"Wait, few? As in more than one? I really need my apartment back. Like soon. Really soon."  
  
"It's a crime scene, Anne." She reminded her gently.  
  
"Are you going to go through my stuff?"  
  
"Why, do you have something to hide?"  
  
YES! She thought, "No, I'm just a 21 year old trying to make a living. But...besides being a private person, uh...I have some of my ex-boyfriend's things. Stuff he left with me when he...died." Her eyes began to water. "He was an antiques collector. Weapons and religious artifacts and that. I would have sold them, but....I-I just couldn't...." a tear slipped down her face, and she hated herself for the public show of weakness, and yet she hoped it would be enough so they wouldn't ask questions about the three axes and the broadsword she had kept after all these years.  
  
"We won't confiscate them, don't worry." The woman pitied her. She wanted to punch her petite little face in, punch her so hard her blond hair spun around like it did in cartoons. "You should have your apartment back in a few days. Thanks, Lily." She nodded at the blond shelter-owner. Then she left.  
  
"Well, curfew is at nine-"  
  
"I work late. Really late. And I get up really early."  
  
"We'll work something out, don't worry. Uh, we're kind of full right now, but you can have that cot over there. If you need me, I'll be in my office. Goodnight, Anne."  
  
She stood by the waves, waiting. An arm slid around her stomach, and she leaned against his broad chest.  
  
"I knew you'd find me here."  
  
"I always do."  
  
"She's gone. Kathy was kidnapped."  
  
"You have to go back."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You have to know what to see. You have to be ready."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I can't help you. If you won't let them back in, then none of us can help you. After you take away everything, friends, family, you will have nothing left but yourself."  
  
"You've told me this before."  
  
"But will it be enough? I can't stay long. They need me. They need you, but you don't care."  
  
"Don't leave me, please."  
  
"That's the point. Even if you kill me, I'll always come back to you."  
  
She woke with a start, and she shifted on the cold hard cot. The night had been nothing but dreams, and now it was time to get up, with only two hours of rest under her belt. Lily roped her into helping out with serving breakfast, and after that she walked to work. She had only used the beat up car because of Kathy.  
  
Ten hours of hustle and bustle and general up on her feet all the time, she walked back to the shelter, just in time to help out with supper and cot distribution. She felt bad for some of the kids that had come in that day. Lily wouldn't hear of turning anyone out, so most of the newer people had to sleep on the floor, because the shelter was not equipped for them. She ended up giving her cot to a 12 year old girl. Then she went off to the club.  
  
When Lily let her in at 2 am, and looked at her clothes, she could see the pity in her eyes, and she hated it.  
  
"Anne, if you need a better job, you could always work here at the shelter. It doesn't pay much, mind you, but it would be enough to get by."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lily, I can't. I know you might not understand now, but I have to do the jobs I do, otherwise I could not support u...myself." She nodded, then went to her office, while Anne lay down in the only corner not taken by the dirty bodies of homeless people. 


	4. Chapter Four

Is Daddy and Angel? Chapter Four  
  
Author's Notes: The song is "In My Daughter's Eyes" written by James Slater, and sung by Martina McBride. It is on her self-titled album, Martina.  
  
Bluie Twilight Star- Ok, so it WAS Lily/Chanterelle that ran the shelter...I thought it was her the second time i saw the episode, and then I didn't think it was, and just the other day I figured out that it WAS her, since she took Buffy's name. About that happening, I'm thinking about it. Maybe not the demon thing, but I think she might go to Lily for help, since I might have something not too bad happen to Kathy. And then she'll recognize her and that it'll make her go back, or something. I'm glad you like the name Kathy. I would have rather had it be Angela or something, but I use that one really often, and I decided that Kathy, since that was Liam's sister, it would be a good choice, or ,might have Angel have told her about Kathy...his sister, that is...Or he WILL tell her! Not too sure. My muse says write this, and I write it. I am just the vessel that she uses to get her works out. It's only my passion... Lol, an annoyingly long answer to an annoyingly long review! Oh, and if you like this story, then you might like the one I'm working on right now. not going to post it until I'm totally done and satisfied with it, but it's a challenge that Gidgetgirl sent me, and I'll thank her once again for sending it to me! It's about Buffy's half-sibling, and I'll leave it at that. It doesn't have a title yet, but I'll let oyu know when I post it, ok?  
  
Queen Boadicea- I'm sorry for your difficulties. When I used ~ * ~ * ~ that means that the scene is changing, whether it be time or a new place. Right now I am revealing some of the characters, but as of yet I am not giving them names, not until the later chapters, so I'm sorry in advance if that's a problem as well. Names, actually, should be next chapter...  
  
Oh, and Queen Boadicea, it's only Mrs. Smithson. I haven't given her a husband, I just named her Mrs. Because she's supposed to represent a grandmother like figure in Kathy's life. Though hopefully soon, she'll get to meet her own grandmother.  
  
Biscuit- You question should be answered in this chapter, but if not, in the next one, certainly.  
  
Lisa Anne1- Well, you won't have to wait long, because this is the chapter I reveal that, even if I don't put down names, hopefully you'll be able to figure it out through what they do and say.  
  
buffy fan- I'm not trying to punish anyone, whether they review or not! You look at my other stories...some as many as 100 typed pages, and I still update, even though no one seems to be reading. And I don't really care what people think of the characters, or the story, I've been teased so much it's all, well, pardon the cliché, 'like water off a duck's back' by now. The reason why this is the first time I've gotten o update is because I've finished writing the next chapter, so if I somehow get A LOT of reviews, then I can still have a chapter to reward everyone with. I swear I'm not trying to punish anyone. I believe in positive reinforcement!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
She ripped the yellow tape declaring, "POLICE LINE: DO NOT CROSS" from her doorway, and entered her tiny apartment. She had taken the rest of the day off from both of her jobs, and her bosses had not been pleased, but it had to be done.  
  
He hadn't let her sleep those three nights in the shelter, always warning her of impending doom and danger, when all she wanted to do was find her daughter and go on with her miserable life. He kept showing her an oddly familiar vampire's face, but she figured if you'd seen one, you'd seen them all.  
  
But she knew that wasn't right. She knew she knew this vampire, and had tangled with him before. And he had her baby girl. He was going to pay.  
  
She bypassed the kitchen, with it's now sparkling floor, with no trace of the red liquid that had been spilled upon it the last time she had been here. She went directly to her closet and climbed up on a chair. She reached behind the snapshots of her and Kathy, and pulled out a largish chest.  
  
Inside was a whole assortment of weapons, from discreet stakes, to crossbows, to huge axes and broadswords. She pulled out a smallish axe and hid it in her large pocket. She pulled out four stakes and hid them on her body. She pulled out a cross, and stuck it in her back pocket. She left the box where it was, and went to her jewelry box. She opened the bottom drawer, which only had two things in it. She pulled out His Cross, and stared at the ring a moment, before taking that as well, for good luck.  
  
She looked around the ever-neat apartment; with the bedroom door closed to hide the mess she had yet to clean up in there. She nodded in satisfaction, being fully armed, turned off the lights, and locked the door.  
  
She was on a mission.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Where am I?" the little girl asked, as she sat up on the huge bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"OoOoOo! She's awake!" the woman bounced up and down as she spoke.  
  
"Calm down, luv, you'll frighten the girl." The man said, then he turned to the little girl. "You're gonna be staying with us awhile, bit."  
  
"Where's Mommy? Where's Mr. Gordo?" Her eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
"Who?" He looked at her, confused.  
  
"Mr. Gordo. He's my best friend. He plays with me when Mommy can't. I-I ...w- want... Mr. Gordo!" she said, and the tears began trickling down her face.  
  
"Who's going to frighten her?" the woman asked, leaning on him, before sitting down on the bed in front of the girl. "Mr. Gordo fell down and got lost." He smiled, and left her to it. She was in one of her lucid phases, so the kid'd be ok for about ten minutes. "But I have a special friend for you to play with. Her name's Miss Edith. And she's dying to meet you."  
  
The girl sniffled twice, but looked up at the woman with big eyes. The woman got up off of the bed and floated over to the dresser. She picked up one of the glass dolls there, and returned to the bed.  
  
"Now be careful. Dolly's break easily. And then I wouldn't be happy at all." Kathy slowly took the doll from the woman and sat her on her lap.  
  
"She has soft hair," she said, running her hands over the doll's head. "Her skin's so cold!"  
  
The woman just stared at the girl, running her hand over the child's cheek.  
  
"Your skin's cold too. Will my skin ever be that cold?" She asked.  
  
"Nah, pet. Mommy wouldn't be to happy with us if it were." He came back into the room.  
  
"Please? Just a little bite?" the woman looked up at him and pouted like a child.  
  
"I said no, luv. There shall be no tasting of her."  
  
"You never let me have any fun." She pouted, taking the doll back, and playing with her hair.  
  
"You want fun, Luv? Leave the doll here, and we'll see what this town has for fun." He enticed.  
  
"OoOoOoOo! Goody!" she cried, placing the doll back in the child's hand. She clapped her hands twice, then got up from the bed.  
  
"Can I come too?" Kathy asked, sitting up on her knees.  
  
"No. Stay here." She sat back down, a pout on her small face. "That won't get you anywhere, bit." He then took the woman's arm, and left the room, closing and locking the door behind them.  
  
Kathy sat quietly on the bed, playing with the doll.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Her first stop was an underground club that tailored to demons and humans alike. Just like Willy's. A woman was singing on stage, not too good, but Buffy sat down at the bar anyway.  
  
"What'll ya have, sweet cheeks?"  
  
"Information."  
  
"What type?"  
  
"Do you get vampires in here?"  
  
"Vampires, fungus demons, we get all types in here. But don't worry, we have a No Violence policy here."  
  
"Have you had any new customers? They'd be vampires. They would be older, but new in town?"  
  
"What's with all the questions, honey?"  
  
She sighed, wondering just how much she should let out of the bag. "My daughter was kidnapped. Vampires, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Have to give me more than that. Hey, hold that thought, honey bunches of oats." He held up his hand, and paid attention to the girl onstage as she finished her song. He nodded his head in a thoughtful manner, then turned back to her, "As I was saying, I need something more to go on. I don't rat on my customers. But why don't you have a drink, compliments of The Host. And take a crack at singing." He slapped the bar and walked towards the girl who was now coming off the stage. He met her half way, and he whispered in her ear. Then he sat down at a table next to the stage. He looked back at her, and waved her forward, and she complied, trying to think of a song to sing. Something that was easy enough. Finally she thought of one, and stepped onto the stage.  
  
"In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
  
But the truth is plain to see  
  
She was sent to rescue me  
  
I see who I wanna be  
  
In my daughter's eyes  
  
In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
  
Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace  
  
This miracle God gave me gives me strength when I'm weak  
  
I find reason to believe  
  
In my daughter's eyes."  
  
After she was done, she let the last note fade away, and set the mike down, and stepped from the stage, to numerous applause. The demon once again waved her over.  
  
"Nice voice, kiddo, now listen here. The vampires that have your daughter, you've faced them before, on the hellmouth. They are old ones, this man and woman.  
  
"And listen, sweet cheeks, you're needed. You've been on the run for so long, it's time to stop. Things are bad now, but they're only going to get worse. Do you think this was coincidence? You're little girl being taken now? There was once a time when you didn't believe in coincidences."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"I read people when they sing, their destinies. But you, sweetums, the PTB have tons to say about you, dear girl. They're not too pleased with you, not one bit."  
  
"Do you know anything else about these vampires?"  
  
"Only that you've beat them before, ducks, and you let them live, and now they haunt you."  
  
"Ducks..." the nickname reminded her of someone...who had called her that before? "Are you sure you don't have anything more?"  
  
"I'm not a storyteller. You were sent here by the PTB so I could help you, just as he once did."  
  
"Well, uh, thanks again." She said, getting up to go.  
  
"Oh, you're future's going to get better. That's your destiny."  
  
"Thanks." She gave him a rare smile, then she left. She went up the stairs, thinking. Then it hit her. "Of course!"  
  
Now she had a direction. 


	5. Chapter Five

Is Daddy an Angel?  
  
Chapter Five  
  
A/N: sorry to all, I got my chapters mixed up. It is in fact this chapter where we learn of other things going on. Once again, terribly sorry!  
  
Reader Responses:  
  
Bluie: I try to get my chapters up as soon as I have them, or at least that's what I've done with previous stories. With this one, I post the previous chapter after I get the next one done. Example: by the time I post this, I shall have chapter six ready to post, but since I don't have it totally typed as I'm writing this, you'll have to wait half an hour or so. I'm strange like that.  
  
Yes, I am no remembering that Spike and Dru broke up, but in this story, he promised her...something. Not sure what. My muse hasn't covered that yet. That would be another story, which we probably won't get.  
  
The end, what was that? Oh, the direction thing...yeah, I'm sorta leading towards she figured out who it was, but like I said, my muse runs the show, I just sit at the computer and type up what she says. She's big time boss, and I know better than to piss her off. So yeah, let's just go with that. I was almost remember Spike calling someone Ducks, so we're saying he called Buffy ducks at one time, and that was the thing that got to her, since I couldn't think up anymore nicknames, I really didn't feel comfortable calling Buffy Angelcakes. Didn't think that'd go over well...  
  
Rik na Kitsune- don't worry, in this chapter, your question will DEFINITLY be answered. Really sorry about that really mean teaser, I totally got my chapters mixed up!  
  
Lisa Anne1- I'm glad you liked it. I've never written Lorne before, I don't think, I don't remember ever doing so, anyway, so it was fun and challenging. It wasn't too repetitive with the names, was it? I couldn't come up with anything else!  
  
Have I ever mentioned how much I enjoy writing evil Spike? He is so much...funner to write than chipped or souled Spike!  
  
Oh! I learned how to make a custom dictionary, so if spelling was bad before, because I hate checking spelling with all the Buffy words, it should be better now, cuz words like Hellmouth and Xander and Host and Lorne and Cordelia don't show up. Not that all of those are in this story...  
  
Moving on....  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
She spent all that night wandering the streets. She had had trouble with the first vampire she met, but she soon found it quite like riding a bicycle; you never forget how to kill.  
  
The next day she went in to work at the diner, having nothing else to do during daylight hours, but she had to call in sick from the club.  
  
"Anne, you can't keep doing this. You're a favorite."  
  
"Look, Jay, my daughter's missing. I have to be out there looking for her!"  
  
"I never knew-"  
  
"She's not from work. She's my ex-boyfriend's. He died before she was born. Please, Jay, she's all I've got left."  
  
"Fine, whaddeva. Just hurry it up. I can't guarantee your job'll be here when you get back." Then he hung up. She sighed and went to get ready for her hunt. She had to be ready to kill the bastard when she found him  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"So?" the dark haired man asked. He sat at the table next to his best friend as their mentor came in.  
  
"Uh nothing. How have things been here?"  
  
"Not good. We called Ms. Hartford, but she wasn't any help, again. She didn't believe us." The only women in the room said.  
  
"Sunnydale is on a sodding hellmouth! Why won't people get that?" he cried exasperated, slamming his things down on the dining room table.  
  
"It'll be ok. We'll find her." The red head said soothingly.  
  
"It's been almost five years, and we haven't heard head nor tail about her. If he can't find her, then I must confess, what chance do we have?" they all looked to the dark haired man who stood by the window, as always staring out.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
She came in giggling uncontrollably. He followed her.  
  
"Was that fun, Pet?" he asked, grabbing her and kissing her roughly.  
  
"Shhh. Shhh." She murmured, turning to the bed, "the little one sleeps." He looked and sighed.  
  
"I almost forgot about her. Oh well, we'll just have to wait-"  
  
"Sh. Bad dog. Ruff." She looked at him from the corner of her eye, placing a hand over his mouth.  
  
"I'm a very bad dog." He drawled, biting her hand softly. She moaned softly as his teeth, lips and tongue worked their way up her arm to her neck. She quivered and sighed as he nibbled at the nape of her neck. She grabbed his head and held him there so he couldn't pull away.  
  
But as quickly as the wind shifting, she turned from him. "Very bad dog. Stop that." She glared at him, and he laughed softly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Her second night out, she started asking questions.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"I don't know!" she punched him in the face. "Mr. Pointy says otherwise." She dug the point into his chest.  
  
"Just kill me then!"  
  
"Oh, I will. Just not right now." She said, "Now, where is he?" she pushed the stake deeper into his flesh.  
  
"I'm telling ya, lady, I don't-"  
  
"Do you even know who you're dealing with?"  
  
"T-The slayer?"  
  
"No, I'm the Mother." She jabbed the stake into his chest, and he turned to ash with what would have been a satisfying POOF! But Kathy was still missing, and she was too worried to be satisfied with a routine kill.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Mail's here!" she called, sorting through the rather large stack. She wasn't sure exactly when her house on Revello Drive had become an apartment building, but with Him in the basement, Willow and Xander in her old office, and Giles living there as well, things were hectic. Only He had set foot in her room in the past four years, though.  
  
One by one, they came and got their mail, Willow her computer magazine and grades, Xander his paycheck, and Giles his letters from those big with the demonic knowledge. He had been keeping in close contact with many, but that hadn't help any with finding Buffy.  
  
Once everyone had gotten their mail, and she had put away the bills for another day, there was still a thick envelope on the table. It was addressed to The Big Poof. She walked into the kitchen and down cellar with package in hand.  
  
"I think this is addressed to you." She said. He stepped out of the shadows and took the envelope.  
  
"Nobody knows I'm here." Then he looked at the address label. "I should have known." He threw it aside.  
  
"Aren't you going to open it? It could be something important."  
  
"From Spike? I doubt it. Nothing's important anymore." He melted back into the dark recesses of the basement to mope.  
  
"Do you mind if I open it?"  
  
"Go ahead." She bent and picked up the padded envelope. She pulled up the two metal strips up, and opened the flap. She tipped it, and photos came fluttering out. She caught some in her hand, but many fell to the ground.  
  
"Angel, come look at these!" She had bent down, and now sat on her knees on the cold cement floor, surrounded by thirty or so 3x5 photos. "Do you think- "her voice held a tint of barely contained hope, as he picked up one picture after another.  
  
He had seen enough, and rushed up the stairs, and then she heard the front door slam. She just sat staring at the little girl with blond hair and big brown eyes that reminded her so much of her own little girl, once upon a time. 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Is Daddy an Angel?  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Disclaimer: see first chapter.  
  
Posted: March 23, 2004  
  
OMG!!! I just got this review saying that this story was nominated for an award! I don't even remember the award's name, and I just read the review like two seconds ago...BUT AN AWARD!!! Thank you whoever did that. I am so shocked and surprised...now I'm being redundant, just great...  
  
And on to Reader Responses, if I can type straight...thank god for spell check!  
  
Lisa Anne1/Annel- I'm glad you liked it. And the only reason why I can capture the characters as they are is because I will sit in front of the TV and watch Buffy/Angel for three hours a night. Trust me, once you can recite many of the episodes right along with the characters, and talk about them in everyday conversation as if they were real...it's easy to pretend to be them...  
  
And about the posting soon thing...you will get your wish! I just have to finish fixing up chapter seven, and then I can start working on the last and final chapter, chapter eight.  
  
Adia -Sit and Spin...I loved that nickname...I just love Spike and Angel period...but thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it!  
  
Nobody- Don't you just hate teachers? But I do love study halls, even if I never get what I'm supposed to do done, and sit there in French later that day stumbling like an idiot...it happens to the worst of us...*sigh* And I am writing more quick, as fast as I can type/scratch my paper with my pen!  
  
Bashipper- WHO CAN YOU LIKE CLIFFHANGERS??!?!?!?!? They make me think too much and distract me from learning.........devoir. 'ir' verb. Je dois...what's gonna happen next? tu dois, elle doit......  
  
Grr...I just lost the review that had nominated me! Whoever did that...THANK YOU!!! I would say your name, but it's like it went poof! But a lot of things do that... *pouts*  
  
This chapter just might take the cake for longest chapter in this story... And some of you might not see the purpose of this chapter, since it seems I messed some things up, but at the end of this chapter, all wrongs should be righted, besides the ever present wrong with Kathy missing, but you'll understand what I mean once you finish the chapter...just read, ok? Cuz if I try to explain any more, I just might end up giving it all away, and then you'll be mad! But you might be mad anyway......  
  
AHHHH!!!  
  
Story starting soon...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"The slayer's pissed, luv." He grinned.  
  
"She won't be for long. She's closing in on us." She started to hyperventilate. "She's hot, and she's coming. Spike, don't let the bad girl get me!" she pleaded.  
  
"Hey, hey now. She won't touch you, luv. She's not going to find us that easily. And once she does, we can dance on the bitch's grave."  
  
"Promise?" she asked, still pleading.  
  
"Promise." She held her hands out to him, and he lifted her up, dancing with her around the room.  
  
"Mr. Spike." They turned and the girl was standing in the doorway in her pink footy pajamas. "Where's mommy?" a tear trickled down her face.  
  
Dru glided over to her, "Mummy will be here soon, my pet." She picked up the small child and began to dance again. Soon the girl was smiling shyly, her tears dried.  
  
Spike watched the two of them with a thoughtful look on his face. Dru had been having more lucid periods since they had snatched the girl. Maybe he wouldn't kill her after all.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
He wandered the busy streets of LA. He knew Spike wanted him there, and he had felt, on several occasions, that Buffy had been nearby.  
  
But who was the girl? Spike had sent him numerous photos of the blond child, and he had made it quite clear Dru was with him. Angel had felt some strange connection with the smiling brown eyes in a tiny face, but was that just because she looked so much like Buffy?  
  
On a whim, he stopped at a corner diner. He sat in a corner booth, and ordered coffee. He took the only picture he owned out of his breast pocket, and rested it on the cup, looking into her laughing green eyes.  
  
The waitress came and refilled his cup, "You waitin' for Anne?"  
  
"Excuse me?" The human contact had surprised him.  
  
She nodded towards the photo, "She's not in tonight. Her kid was kidnapped last week. She's out lookin' for her."  
  
"Her daughter?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, sweet little thing. She's, oh...4? Maybe 5 now? Something like that. She looks so much like her mother it's eerie. It's a real shame."  
  
"Yeah, it is. Do you know where she is right now?"  
  
"She was staying at this shelter, Helping Hands, but I don't know if she's still there."  
  
"Thank you so much!" she stood, pulling a rumpled 20 from his pocket, "keep the change." He rushed out, leaving one bewildered waitress.  
  
"Wait! You forgot your...picture." She sighed, tucking the photo into her apron.  
  
He ran the five blocks to the shelter, getting directions along the way. He skidded to a stop in front of the door, and knocked hurriedly.  
  
"I'm sorry, we're full." The blond that came to the door told him.  
  
"It's Anne here?" he asked, out of breath. "I really need to find her."  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked, tilting her head to one side, "You're form Sunnydale, right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm lily. Well, in Sunnydale, I was going by Chanterelle. That was part of my exotic phase. What do you want with Anne?"  
  
"I really need to talk to her. Is she here?"  
  
"No, she left five days ago. Her apartment was given back to her after the police were through. Wait, you're...Ford's friend, right?"  
  
"No, Ford was Buff-her friend." He had almost said her name out loud.  
  
"Buffy? The blond, the slayer, right? I forgot all about her. OH! She's Anne, right? Anne is Buffy?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I just really have to speak with her."  
  
"You could go to the police. See Detective Lockley. Maybe she could help you."  
  
"Thank you so much." He ran off.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Anne! There was a guy in here looking for you earlier." She looked up from the coffee she was pouring.  
  
"What? That can't be. I don't have any guy friends."  
  
"Shame, he was smokin'. M-m-m. Hott. With a capital H."  
  
"What did he look like?" she stopped pouring, and swung to look at Chloe, behind the counter.  
  
"Tall, dark, completely gorgeous. Broad shoulders, high forehead, tight ass."  
  
"D-Did he ask for me by name?"  
  
"No, he had a picture of you, though. He left it here." She took out the picture. "You're a really pretty thing, if only you'd smile more." Her eyes opened wide, her mouth dropped open, and she dropped the coffee pot.  
  
"No." she murmured, breathlessly, shaking her head and stepping back a step.  
  
"Anne! What's gotten into you? Are you ok?" She just looked down at the glass shards, and the coffee splattered allover the floor and herself. It was all so surreal. The coffee didn't even burn her skin. There were a few trickles of blood running down her legs, staining her white socks.  
  
"Oh, uh...I'm so sorry." She put a hand to her head, then dropped to the floor, mopping up the spill with the towel Chloe handed her. All eyes were on her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"The man...you described my ex-boyfriend." She whispered as they worked at cleaning the mess.  
  
"Did he beat you?"  
  
"No! He loved me...and I him."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"He's dead." She whispered. She looked up, and Chloe could see the shimmer of tears in her green eyes.  
  
"Oh, girlie. Come on, Kat and Liz can get this, let's take a look at those cuts."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Is Detective Lockley in?" He asked the officer at the front desk.  
  
"Lockley!" he yelled, and a petite blond looked up from her paperwork.  
  
Why is everyone blond in this town? He thought. He had found plenty of blonds, just not the one he wanted.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked, as he walked over. She motioned for him to have a seat.  
  
"I'm here about one of your cases. The kidnapping."  
  
"Ok." She leaned back in her chair, ready to listen.  
  
"I need to get in touch with the mother, Anne. It's imperative that I talk with her."  
  
"Why?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm a friend of hers, from out of town. We have this misunderstanding, and I haven't seen her since. If I could just speak with her, we could clear the air between us."  
  
"What's her last name?"  
  
"Uh...I'm not sure. She wasn't going by Anne in Sunnydale. She was Buffy Summers."  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"She's a missing person, and has been for the last five years. She was kicked out of school, when she was suspected at murdering her friend, and she ran away. We've been looking for her ever since. We love her, and we want her to come home."  
  
"I think you've wasted enough of my time, sir."  
  
"Please! Listen to me! I have to speak with her!"  
  
"Don't make me hold you in contempt." She warned.  
  
"Please! I know who has her daughter." That got her attention, and she sat back down.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"This guy...Spike, and his girl...Dru." He sighed. Maybe they'd pass the information on to her. "But you can't handle them. They'll kick your ass five ways from Sunday, please. Buffy is the only one who knows how to handle these guys. She's dealt with them before-"  
  
"So this is a revenge crime?"  
  
"Something like that. Trust me, I used to hang with them. They're cruel and sadistic."  
  
"Are you threatening the child's life?"  
  
"No. But if she irritates Dru, then she's not going to be alive when you find her. If you find her. But she'll probably die of neglect before that, if Dru's got her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Dru like pretty things, but she forgets easily. She's mentally unstable." He said, "Can I please see Anne? She's the only one that has a chance at finding these guys. She's the only shot her daughter has."  
  
"We're not at liberty to disclose personal information." He nodded, dejected, and left. He knew she was here, maybe in this very neighborhood, and yet he couldn't get to her.  
  
He went into the alley beside the shelter and sat on the ground.  
  
"You didn't find her?" Lily asked later, once she brought out the trash.  
  
"No. I'm this close to her, and I just can't reach her!" he said frustrated. "I guess she just doesn't want to be found, I guess."  
  
"That's why a lot of kids come to LA. Uh...do you have a place to stay? You could at least come inside. There's a nice place of floor, and I could maybe scrounge up a cot."  
  
"It's ok. I've had worse." He said, "Besides, I thought you were full?"  
  
"Some kids got into a fight, I had to call the cops, so they're spending the night in jail." She said sadly. He nodded, and followed her inside.  
  
~ * ~  
  
She crawled into the apartment at 2 am, the first time she'd slept in days. She'd already lost her job at the club; she couldn't loose the diner job. She shuffled into the bedroom and fell across the bed, exhausted.  
  
Everything was black. She couldn't see anything.  
  
"Buffy?" She heard her mom call, but she couldn't see her.  
  
"Buffy, where are you?" Xander called.  
  
"Buffy, stop this nonsense at once. I know you're there, somewhere." Giles said, and he sounded mad.  
  
"BUFFY!" Willow screamed in terror.  
  
"Buffy." There was no emotion behind the voice, neither fear nor anger. But she knew it, like she knew her own.  
  
"Angel?" she cried.  
  
"I can hear you, but I can't see you, where are you? Buffy."  
  
"I'm here, Angel!" she cried, moving towards his voice.  
  
"Buffy." His voice sounded farther away.  
  
"ANGEL!" she screamed.  
  
"Mommy?" the voice was quiet, weak, and scared.  
  
"Kathy?! Oh, baby, stay where you are, I'll find you! Oh, baby!"  
  
"Buffy."  
  
She listened as both her lover and her daughter called for her, confused as to who needed her more.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Each voice faded away on a non-existent breeze.  
  
"Mommy, help me. It's dark."  
  
"Buffy, god, its all so muddled. Where are you?"  
  
"Mommy? Where are you, I'm scared?"  
  
She made up her mind, "Kathy, I'm coming, baby, don't cry."  
  
"Buffy." The noise was barely a whisper as she moved towards her daughter. "Buffy!"  
  
She woke with a gasp, tears streaming down her face. Was this what that demon had meant about her future getting better?  
  
At the shelter Angel woke with a start. He had had the strangest dream, and yet his heart ached at the outcome. He somehow knew that Buffy had been there, and she had chosen Kathy over him. All he had ever wanted was her to be happy, and if that was what it took...He sighed. She hadn't chosen him. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Is Daddy an Angel?  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Posted: March 26, 2004  
  
Author's notes: Ok, this chapter is probably going to be longer than the rest, just because I foresee the resolution of most problems, and there should only be one chapter after this, so once I have that done, I'll post it, k? Meanwhile, off I go to finish!  
  
Reader Responses:  
  
Melluvben: Actually, for all sense and purpose, he DOESN'T know Kathy is his. But he'll figure it out, probably not in this chapter though...there is one more chapter after this, and it's sorta like a prologue, or whatever! I get those two confused, pro and epilogue. And I'm not going to say anything that's a big spoiler, but I am a HUGE Buffy/Angel fan, if that give you any clue to where this story is going...  
  
Bluie: I'm not really sure what Angel's aware of, either. I think when he first saw, no, I know that when he first saw the pictures, he felt a strange connection to the nameless girl, like he had to protect her, but yet again, Spike and Dru had her, if that's anything. Because of Chloe, the waitress at the diner, he knows that Buffy has a daughter, but I don't think he's put the pictures and the fact that she has a daughter together yet. And I think, because of his conviction that vampires can't have kids, that he believes Kathy is not his daughter. But here's your update, after a lot of thinking on my part after reading your review *pouts good naturedly*  
  
Suicide is the only Option: thanks for your review, and can I say, from my goody-goody POV, suicide is never an option! But here's your update!  
  
Bashipper: Yes, Angel is back. Being the Buffy/Angel FANATIC I am, do you really think I'd be so cruel to leave him in hell? Even if living without his Buffy is worse than anything that hell can throw at him...*tear*  
  
spikes-storm- Yeah, but study hall IS my next morning before classes! Lol. Lately I've been lucky, we've been doing trials in English, my second block, and being on the jury, I sit there, and take 'notes' you get a lot of writing done, and French homework...too bad we're all done with trials! And thanks for the review!  
  
And that's it! I hope I got all of your reviews answered! I have this ingenious scheme on yahoo...I flag all of the reviews I have to answer, since I don't tend to answer reviews on stories that I'm done with, unless they really need it, and once I get ready to post...just go and check those! Hehehe...I'm so proud of myself!  
  
But enough of me, here's your update:  
  
For some reason, my email substitutes apostrophizes for these cool little boxes. I'm sorry if I didn't catch them all...  
  
(You read, I'm off to a birthday party! Hehehe!)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"OoOo." She bounced up and down, "She's here, Spike. She's boiling. I can feel it." She said, her eyes wide and terrified.  
  
"Grab the kid. Go into the other room and keep her quiet." She scurried off, her high heels clicking on the cement floor.  
  
Bang, bang, CRASH. The door was kicked down and he sighed. It was so hard to find slayer-proof doors these days. The petite form of the blond slayer stepped into the sparse room.  
  
"I thought I told you I didn't ever want to see you again, Spike." She spat.  
  
"You're the one visitin' us, luv." He shrugged, getting up from his chair.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She who?" he taunted, feigning ignorance.  
  
"Don't play blond with me, Spike. I'm the real deal here, while that bleached mess on the top of your head...I don't even wand to know what that is. I'm only going to ask you once more, where is my daughter?"  
  
"She and Dru are out, but you're welcome to stay and chat. I'd love to catch up with you."  
  
"I'm so looking forward to kicking your ass." She stepped into a loose fighter's stance.  
  
"Bring it on, slayer." Just then a howl of pain and rage came from the next room, and Kathy came running out the door.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Ah, not so fast, bit." He grabbed the child.  
  
"Kathy." She breathed.  
  
"You were supposed to keep her quiet, Dru." He reprimanded lightly.  
  
"She bit me." She pouted, holding her hand.  
  
"I have sharp teef." Kathy said, showing her small white teeth.  
  
"Well, luv, mine are sharper." With that, both he and Dru vamped, and Kathy screamed. "Now, hold on to her, pet, while mom and I dance." Dru took the wiggling child.  
  
Spike and Buffy squared off. Spike started with a punch to her abdominal. Buffy blocked that and the one towards her face, and backhanded him. She threw a flying roundhouse kick, but he caught her foot and threw her against the far wall.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Shut up." Dru growled, watching the fight with giddy anticipation for what would come next.  
  
"Let go of me! Mommy!" Kathy began kicking and struggling with the vampire.  
  
"Baby, just do what she says, ok? I'm gonna take care of this. Just stay quiet, for mommy, ok?" the little girl nodded, ceasing her struggles, as her mother picked herself up off the floor.  
  
"Do you really want your daughter to watch you die?" Spike taunted as they squared off once more.  
  
"Well, I'd like to hope that she could take time out of her busy schedule to come see me on my dying day. At home, in bed, surrounded by my loved ones. That'd be nice. But to day is not that day. The only death she's going to see is yours." She feinted a front kick at his groin, and at the last moment turned it over into a round house to his head. She then used the momentum of her last kick to send her into a tornado crescent kick, smacking him once again on the side of the head.  
  
He growled at her, and pushed in on her so she couldn't use her legs. But she was ready for him, shifting her weight to her back foot and he impaled himself on her sidekick.  
  
"I'm not the same girl I used to be, Spike. I've changed. And you should have realized that messing with the only thing I've got left was a bad idea."  
  
"Well, I sent the gang some pictures, I would have hoped back up would have been here by now, to see what you've become since you've fled from home." She punched him square in the jaw, and for a moment he saw lights. "Waitressing and stripping, just to be able to survive, what would your friends think, if they saw you now?" She spun and back fisted him again. He was pissing her off, and they all knew it. "What would your mother and your watcher think of your escapades?"  
  
"Stop it! Don't bring them into this!" She cried, ducking his punch and spinning, while grabbing the stake in her boot. She brandished it for him to see.  
  
"Now luv, a child exposed to violence will have a predisposition to it. Do you really want that for your girl?" She quickly looked from him to Kathy, watching her every move, and that was all the time he needed. He threw her against the wall, grabbed the kid from Dru, and slid her across the floor to her mother. He had really liked the kid, but he had learned not to tangle with a pissed off slayer. Especially not this variety. He grabbed Dru and ran off. "This isn't over, Slayer!"  
  
Buffy sat up, and Kathy flew into her arms, sobbing. "Mommy!"  
  
"Shh, shh, baby, everything's gonna be alright, ok? I've got you now, shh." She held her daughter to her, and watched the way the two vampires had gone. It didn't settle well with her that yet again she hadn't killed them. But she had her daughter back, and that was all that mattered right now.  
  
"Mommy, can we go home now?"  
  
"Yeah, baby, let's go home."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
She sat on the bed, after tucking Kathy in for the night, thinking. Ultimately, it had been her fault Spike had been able to kidnap her. Mrs. Smithson hadn't known about the world that she did; the world that she had tried to hide from for so long. But even when she did hide, when she denounced it, and tried to hard not to believe, it found her, and took form her the most precious thing in the world.  
  
"Mommy, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, baby, you're safe. Go to sleep now, I promise I won't let anything get you."  
  
"Where's Mr. Gordo?" she asked, and she smiled, grabbing the stuffed pig from the shelf he had been sitting on.  
  
"Right here, waiting for you to come home."  
  
There was that word again. Home. Maybe to Kathy, this tiny apartment with only two rooms, the only place she had ever known, felt like home. But not to her. Home was where your family and friends were, the people that loved you. But did she still have friends? Even if her mother now hated her, she'd still be her mother, but what about Giles? Would he still be there, would he be the father figure that she had needed so much, and still needed? Would Willow still be there, to listen to her complain about the littlest things, and then help her save the world? Would Xander still be there, ready to go out for donuts at the merest mention of the sweet pastry? Would he crack jokes at the most inopportune times, relieving the stress that weighed on everyone? Would Cordelia still be there, snipping at everyone's fashion sense, but always willing to help with research, even if she wouldn't admit it?  
  
She sighed at the melancholy thoughts that ran through her mind, and went to clean up after Kathy's first bath in probably over a week. She had treated them to Happy Meals, with toys, even though she couldn't afford it. It was a day to celebrate, and that's what they had done. Then she put on her pajamas, and slid into bed beside her daughter, who curled up beside her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
She sat at her desk, reading the reports that had been faxed over earlier that day. She couldn't believe it. She had been certain that that guy was cracked, but he had been right.  
  
Just then her phone rang, and she set down the faxes, and the file that had been in their own records.  
  
"Lockley." She used as an answer.  
  
"It's Anne Sprice. Kathy's mother. I found her. I talked to some people on the streets, and they told me where she was. Once I confronted the guys who took her, they got scared and ran off. She's now sitting here with me, eating ice cream." She could hear the happiness in her voice, but there was something else underneath. A sound that could never be totally covered, no matter how hard you tried. Sorrow.  
  
"We were just about to go look for her. We had a lead, and though the source didn't seem too reliable, the tip looked promising. Something about this couple, Spike and Dru. Odd names, I must say. They didn't show up in any of our databases. But he said you knew them." She tried, waiting for the reply.  
  
She heard an intake of breath, and then the voice said shakily, "Yeah, they had her. They've cleared out of town by this time, though."  
  
"Miss Summers, I have your file in front of me. It's very interesting."  
  
Another sharp intake of breath, "Who-Who told you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. He was trying to get a hold of you, but I am not authorized to give out that information. But you are a Missing Person." She said.  
  
"I-I know. I just can't go back. Please." She heard something said on the other end of the line, "I've got to go, Kathy needs to use the facilities. I just wanted to let you know she was safe. Goodnight."  
  
"Night. I'm happy you found your daughter."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It wasn't a surprise to Kate when she opened her door the next morning, to find Anne and who she supposed to be Kathy standing there.  
  
"Detective Lockley, can I speak with you?" The woman's eyes shifted nervously.  
  
"It's Kate. Detective Lockley's my dad." She said, to put the woman at ease.  
  
"Kate then. This is Kathy." She held up the child's hand in hers. "I wanted to ask you exactly what that guy had said, the one who tipped you off."  
  
"He kept going on about how he really had to talk to you, and you were the only one who could find Kathy. Then when I wouldn't listen, he told me you were a missing person in Sunnydale. He also said your friends missed you."  
  
"W-What did he look like?"  
  
"Tall, dark hair, sad eyes, broad shoulders." She thought back  
  
She had gone pale. She knew one person for sure who fit that, and one who could possibly. She wasn't sure who she wanted it to be more. "C-Can you do me a favor, Miss Lockley?"  
  
"Its just Kate, if I can call you Buffy." She nodded.  
  
"I-I'd like to go back. B-But I was a suspect in Kendra's death." "The Jamaican teen?"  
  
"Yeah. Dru murdered her, but I know that what I did was awfully suspicious, running away like I did. I just couldn't handle it. And then I learned about Kathy...I couldn't go back. And to have gotten her back, only to be thrown in jail...I can't loose her again."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." She promised. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Is Daddy an Angel?

Chapter Eight

Posted: re-posted March 30, 2004

Author's Notes: I just want to say that it was lovely writing for you all, but sadly this is the last chapter, unless some strange unforeseen thing happens that forces me to prolong it. I do not see any sequels in the future, though someone had asked me to go and save Fred. I was tempted, but I've decided that I'm incredibly proud of this story, and in my mind, I could not make it any better, only worse, by dragging it out. Through eight chapters we've gone from a runaway and her daughter in a town where no one knows anyone's name to- well, you haven't read that far. I'll continue this at the end…

The song belongs to The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band. I'll tell you more, after you've read; I don't want to give it away!

Reader Responses:

BAshipper- well, I can't keep this from someone in withdrawl! I get that a lot, good BA romance is like a drug at times….check out . It's ALL Buffy and Angel! Hehehe. And yes, Buffy is going home. *sigh* was it that obvious?

Kate: thanks for your high praise. I don't deserve it, but thanks none the less!

Bluie: well, if you read the response I had to BAshipper, then you now know. Guess it wasn't too obvious….*sigh* And I decided to make Kate Lockley know about Kendra, because wouldn't it be in Buffy's 'criminal record'? If Kate had sent for her record, to ensure what Angel said was true, and she was a missing person, then she'd probably get everything, from her problems at Hemery, to the fights and stuff, if the police found out, and all that stuff. So that's how she found out.

Kg- yeah, I liked writing that part. I was just thinking to what most kids would do, and I know that if someone grabbed me, I'd bite them, even now! And I promise not to make you cry. If we went through everything, and Buffy and Angel weren't together, I'd cry. They have to be together, and that's just how it has to be.

Suicide is the only Option- I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! Ok, here ya go!

Lisa Anne1- But you have to have some sort of cliffhanger, or else there's nothing leading you into the next chapter. But they are evil, I understand!

Thanks to melluvben for reviewing, you're review really didn't need a response, though others didn't either…oh well. You're waits almost up. There's your response, lol!

March 29, 2004- New Reader Responses:

For some strange reason, it didn't upload the chapter. I want to thank Bluie, Alexandra multiple times, and Nobody from bringing this to my attention. I am going to try uploading this one more time, and if that doesn't work, then I'll do something!

Queen Boadicea- I know, for some reason, no matter how much I wanted to kill them, at least Spike, since I think that Dru is just too crazy to get killed, they managed to escape me once again! Grr…maybe in one of my stories I can manage to kill them…who knows…

March 30th- here I am in study hall, so I am going to try to post this, hoping it was just my computer, and not something wrong with the story. It's only six pages when formatted correctly, it shouldn't be too long or large…oh well…here we go!

Huh, that didn't work…maybe if I try posting it under a different name?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The car pulled up to the curb. The two blonds in the front seat sat there in silence.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked. The child in the back picked up on the tension and stayed silent.

"No, I can…. yes, please." She said nervously.

"Come on." She said comfortingly, getting out of the car, and helping the child out.

She looked at the two-story house she had lived in for two years. The outside was the same, but would the inside be?

"Mommy, are you coming?" the girl asked, stepping onto the walkway.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.

She stood at the door, and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Her daughter and her friends stood to the side, watching as she tried to calm her nerves. As she stood there, trying to get the nerve to knock, Kathy let go of Kate's hand and grabbed her leg.

"You can do it, Mommy. You fight those monsters, you can knock on a door." She hugged her mother's leg.

"Yeah, you're right. I can." She smiled, taking Kathy's hand. She knocked three times on the wooden door.

The door opened after a moment, and a woman with graying dirty blond hair stood there. Buffy knew that it was gray from stress, and not age, and she felt guilty about causing the woman before her stress.

"How may I-" her voice was laced with sadness, she could tell by those few words, and she stopped suddenly, seeing the woman who stood before her, and her eyes filled with tears. Kathy, suddenly shy, slipped behind her mother.

"Who is it, Ms. Summ-" he stopped, shocked. She just stared at the boy who had been her best friend. But he was a boy no longer. Over four years had changed him, just as it had changed her. There was more sorrow in his eyes, just like the sorrow found in her mother's eyes.

"Joyce?" The deep British voice rolled over her in waves. She hadn't realized EVERYONE would be there. She started to hyperventilate and started looking for possible escape routes. Kate came from behind her and placed a reassuring hand on her arm. It also didn't leave her any place to run.

"Guys, you're letting all the warm air ou…t" The one person she wanted to see more than anything, and didn't want to see at the same time came to the door. She just sort of squeaked at what everyone was gawking at.

But then someone came to the door that she had never expected to see. Ever again. She took one look at his broad shoulders, his dark eyes and hair, and knew he had been the one looking for her. With that thought, the air went out of her lungs, and darkness closed in on her.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I wouldn't be that mean, would I?

Ok, so I would….

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

As she slowly came to, she became aware of the warm glow around her. She was lying on the couch that had been in the house since they had moved in. Her mother sat on the floor beside her, Giles standing right behind her, a hand on her mother's shoulder, and the thought crossed her mind about how natural they looked together. The two adults were having a silent conversation, it seemed. Xander, Willow and Kate were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, playing with Kathy. She should have known that her two best friends would make both of the blonds welcome.

She thought back to how she had gotten here…she remembered fainting, but what had made her…Him. She couldn't see him in her limited view of the room. Had it all been just a figment of her imagination? She twisted to look, and there he was, leaning against the door jam, arms crossed over his chest, brooding, and the darkness almost swept over her again.

But then Kathy looked up from whatever she was playing with, and jumped up, racing to her side. "Mommy! You're awake!" she cried happily. "Mr. Gordo said you would. But I was frightened."

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, and took the girl into her lap, oblivious to everyone watching them. "Well, Mr. Gordo was right, wasn't he?" She took the pig from her hands and had it kiss the four-year-old nose. Kathy laughed, pushing the pig away. Then Buffy looked around at the people in the room, who were now looking at her. She sighed. "Hi. Um…I'd like you all to meet my daughter, Kathy." She didn't meet anyone's eyes, and looked over towards the stairs, but his eyes drew her in, and he saw the truth there. "And that's Kate. Detective Lockley. She helped me, in more ways than one, but she helped me find my way home." She now looked at the carpet at her feet. It was the same carpet that had been there before she had left.

Willow was the first to speak, "We missed you so much, Buffy. We had almost given up hope." She said, tears shining in her eyes. She set her daughter on the ground, and stood. Willow rushed over to hug her. Buffy let herself go in the red head's embrace, and tears were soon streaming down both of their faces. Xander rushed over and hugged the two women that were still his favorites.

Kathy wandered over to the only familiar face, Kate. "Why is Mommy crying? Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No, honey, you didn't do anything wrong." Joyce said from beside Giles. "Mo-Mommy's just very happy to see old friends, is all."

Eventually Xander and Willow let go of her, and she turned to her mom. "I'm really sorry mom. It-Just-Everything. And I couldn't cope." The tears came again, just when she had thought she had stopped crying.

"It's my fault, Buffy. If I-" she sighed, "If I had only taken things better-"

"No, mom. It's my fault. I was scared, and hurt, and you had kicked me out. I didn't even know about Kathy yet. So I ran. I was planning on- no; I was never planning on coming back, no matter how much I wanted to. And then Kathy- I didn't think you'd ever let me come back home." She sniffled.

"Oh, baby." Joyce enfolded her daughter in her arms. Kate stood by, awkward. Once Joyce let her go, she turned silently to Giles, pleading with him with her eyes. His facial expression staying impassive, but Joyce elbowed him.

"Ah, yes. Uh…Welcome home, Buffy." She smiled, and ran over and hugged him. This time he wasn't taken aback like so many times before at a sign of affection from the remarkable girl before him. He just wrapped his arms around her, and let her cry into his sweater.

She pulled back a little bit, fingering the material, "This isn't tweed." She said, and he chuckled.

"Ah, no. It's not."

"He dumped the tweed a long time ago. Your mom is a very good influence on him, Buffy." Willow said, smiling at the two older people.

Buffy started, looking at them, "Ok, I know I shouldn't pass judgment since I'm still in trouble, but ew!" she said good naturedly. Then her heard a voice being cleared behind her, and she turned.

Her lips trembled as she tried to speak, "I-I-I thought you were dead." Once again, those dratted tears welled up in her eyes, as she stood alone once more by the couch.

"I don't stay dead long."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

They sat out on the back porch. Her friends were entertaining Kathy, and Kate had left some time ago, a bit confused, but happy that Buffy was back where she belonged. 

"She's yours." She said finally, after almost five minutes of silence, nothing but the crickets chirping in the balmy night air. "There's never been anyone else. Not since-" she couldn't go on.

"I never had any doubt." He said quietly.

"It was just too much, Angel. Maybe it was hormones or something, but you were gone, I had killed you myself-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Yes, I do. If I don't, then things will be different between us. Is there even an us anymore?" she asked.

"Things already are different between us, Buffy. There's Kathy, for one, but…" he didn't know how to explain it, and she hung her head, already thinking of worst possible scenarios. "You've changed, and so have I. You're not the naive and innocent teenager you once were, and I'm not…not the vampire I was."

"I know." She whispered. "And I'll understand if you think it won't work."

"I went to LA, looking for you. Spike sent me pictures of a- well, Kathy. When I looked at those photos, I felt something…a responsibility, and yet I had no clue why. I didn't know it at the time…I thought it was just because she reminded me so much of you. I didn't realize that she looks like you because she's your daughter. It was chance that I chose that diner; chance that I learned your name. I went to the shelter, and then to the police, and then back to the shelter. While there, I had a dream. And that's why I didn't stay. I heard you and Kathy in that dream, though I didn't know her. And you chose her. And that's why I left. I figured you'd be happy with your decision."

The tears were streaming down her face. "I chose Kathy because I knew you were dead. I at least had a chance at saving her. I couldn't save you." He turned her to him, and gently wiped her tears away. She flinched the first time his warm skin touched hers, but she let his fingers dance across her cheekbones.

"You're so warm." It wasn't even a whisper, and the chirping of crickets almost drowned her voice out.

He took her tiny hand and slipped it between the buttons of his shirt. "I came back different. They must have known…" her jaw slowly dropped, and her eyes widened at what she felt under his skin.

"Is it-really?" her voice was strangled by hope. He nodded. She slowly moved until her head was rested against his heart. "I can hear it." She murmured.

He slowly pulled her away from him so he could see her face. "You still my girl?"

"Always."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

They stood, surrounded by their loved ones. The sun lazily floated through the shined glass windows. She looked stunning in her Spring Fling dress, and he looked gorgeous in black pants and a deep red button up shirt.

As the man before them finished speaking, he closed his book, and pronounced the words everyone had been waiting to hear. 

She smiled as he turned to her, lifting her chin up ever so slightly. He bent down and placed his lips on hers, and they shared their first kiss as man and wife.

They slowly broke apart as everyone clapped. She smiled, and motioned for her daughter to join them. The small girl was wearing a sunflower sundress. She ran up and stood with her mommy and daddy, as the seven people in the church clapped and cheered.

Angel hoisted Kathy up, into his arms, and took Buffy's hand with his other. They walked down the aisle, not as a man and his wife, but as a family.

Dance, little Jean, this day is for you,

Two people you love, stood up and said, "I do"

Dance little Jean, the prayer that you had

Was answered today

Your mama's marrying your dad

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Through eight chapters, we've gone from a runaway just barely getting by, to Buffy and Angel getting married, and starting a life with their daughter, Kathy.

And please don't ask why I chose Kathy…maybe Angel had a moment of weakness and told her about his sister, or maybe it was her grandmother's name. I don't know. It seemed like a good name, and I like it, so that's what it is. It's a very unusual name, for me, to use for Angel's daughter, I generally choose Angela, or Angelina. So just be happy I didn't go with the stereotype….

The song, by the way, is Dance Little Jean, sung by the Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, and by someone else…. the writer is, by the way, Jimmy Ibbotson. I don't have permission to use the song, since I don't own anything to do with the NGDB or Mr. Ibbotson, so I'm just borrowing it, ok? My friend sang me the chorus, which is what I have in this story, and it just fit SOO well, so…. Thanks Mandy!


End file.
